villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mukade
Mukade (in Japanese: ムカデ, Mukade) is the main antagonist of the 2010 anime film Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Lost Tower. He was a criminal on the run from Team 7 when he went back to the past to become a minister under the alias Anrokuzan. He wanted to steal the Ryumyuka chakra for himself so that he could use it to take over the universe and wanted to kill Sara who was in his way. He was voiced by Ryūzaburō Ōtomo in the Japanese version, and by J.B. Blanc in the English dubbed version. Personality Mukade was obsessed with obtaining the ultimate power to conquer the universe. Because of his obsession, he did not care about the lives of people and was manipulative and violent to those he came across. He was obsessed with wanting to kill Sara throughout the film since she was in his way to obtaining Ryumyuka chakra. Mukade was destructive and vicious in front of the people he encountered but only cared about killing Sara to get the Ryumyuka chakra. Biography Mukade was on the run from ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village for crimes he committed. Mukade led the ninjas to a site where he jumped into a portal. The portal sent Mukade, Naruto, and Yamato to the past. While in the past, Mukade went by the name Anrokuzan and managed to become the minister of Ruran and came into contact with the queen of Ruran, Seramu. When Seramu refused to help Mukade get to the source of the Ryumyuka chakra and opposed him, Mukade murdered her. Mukade also took the time to abduct and enslave the citizens of Ruran and use them as his servants while replacing the citizens with chakra puppets to trick Sara into thinking the people were in the country. When Sara, Seramu's daughter became the queen, Mukade built up his relationship with her to the point where she trusted him. However, he attempted to kill her when he knew she had a level of power over the Ryumyuka chakra. This attempt was thwarted when Naruto saved her. Mukade met with Naruto and Sara later and revealed that he killed her mother and that he wanted to kill her to get the Ryumyuka chakra. He got into a fight with Naruto and those who would protect Sara. Mukade transformed into a monstrous form to go after Sara and spent most of his time trying to catch up to Sara and kill her. During most of his attempts, he encountered and fought with Naruto, Minato, and the Ruran citizens who tried to prevent him from killing Sara. Mukade manage to get to the place where the Ryumyuka chakra was stored and where Sara was at but he was struck by Naruto and Minato's ultimate Rasengan combo. Knowing he was about to die from the severity of the attack, Mukade attempted to kill everyone when he fell into the pool with the blast but everyone survived. Trivia *Mukade shares the same name with a ninja from the Sand Village who was used as a pawn by the Akatsuki and turned into a doppelganger of Kisame Hoshigaki to fight the Hidden Leaf Ninjas. *Mukade means "centipede" in Japanese. Navigation Category:Naruto Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Male Category:Aristocrats Category:Slaver Category:Power Hungry Category:Murderer Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Sadists Category:Fighters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Destroyers Category:Supervillains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Egotist Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Immortality Seeker